


【XFF】10/10花奔日

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 蕭攻H
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】10/10花奔日

米米:

第一天的演唱會在一片歡呼中完結，方大同禮貌的向觀眾彎身致謝，目光略過台下抱著大束玫瑰的蕭敬騰，在滿天瑩光棒的點點亮光中，他們找到彼此的目光。

阿慈:

「很精采」

耀眼的鎂光燈下，方大同靠著蕭敬騰拇指的手勢的指示，才看懂了難解的唇語。他微笑點頭道謝，在工作人員的簇擁下想走回後台。

剛提踵，台下人再度掀唇。這次他瞇起眼眸，沒看懂，只好搖搖頭。

蕭敬騰見方大同一臉認真的想看懂自己的話，不禁笑了，那專注的表情也太呆滯了吧?

方大同皺眉，像在埋怨「別笑呀，快說」，於是蕭敬騰噙著笑搖頭，乾脆抄出口袋中的物件，舉高晃動，簡單直接。

方大同驚訝的瞪大眼，那不是他酒店房的電子匙卡嗎?

米米:

然後他便笑著提起花束，走進後台。甫進後台，一大班記者已經把方大同包圍，閃光燈不停地閃，閃得他眼晴微微皺起，但依然禮貌的微笑著。

阿慈:

他心中疑惑著「為什麼敬騰會有他的匙卡?」

待記者採訪完畢離去後，方大同拐彎走進休息室中，抄起袋子掏弄，果然在殘舊的黑色真皮錢包中找到線索。不消說電子匙卡一定消失無蹤，遺下的是張折疊得仔細的紙張，他翻開一看，熟悉的字跡寫著「甜湯換領券」附加大大的笑臉一枚。方大同露齒笑了。

緊握著那張「換領券」，方大同有點疲憊的拖著步伐，走到房間門口，向著電鈴舉起指尖。

嗯，自己按回自己房間的門鈴有點滑稽哦。

還在猶豫，房門卻自有意識的被打開，露出蕭敬騰精神充沛的笑臉。

「大同、恭喜。」

方大同的手臂被溫柔的拉著，進入房中，他單手拉下外套的拉鏈，低頭微笑。

聽著了這句，才終於有演唱會結束了啊的完滿感覺，可是明天還有一場，今晚要好好養足精神。

蕭敬騰從後替他脫下外套，雙眼亮晶晶的，讓方大同想起，這個人剛才在台上也是笑得心花怒放，不知道有什麼值得開心?

「謝謝。」方大同也被感染了歡樂的氛圍，笑著舉起「換領券」。

「有點餓了。」他說，不覺得自己有任何撒嬌的意思，但蕭敬騰眼中的火光好像燃得更亮了，轉身捧回一碗熱騰騰的紅豆甜湯，示意他坐在床邊吃。

「紅豆。」方大同呢喃，滿意的拿起湯匙，勺起一匙冒著熱氣的濃郁甜湯，細膩的沙沙口感，讓口腔彷彿快溶化了，燙熱的液體滑入胃部也溫暖了身體。

吃了幾匙，方大同才含著湯匙轉頭看不知發什麼呆的蕭敬騰，含糊問「你呢?」

甜湯只有一碗，那敬騰吃什麼?

「一起吃啊。」蕭敬騰清清喉嚨，舉手愛玩的把湯匙拉離方大同的嘴，卻不經意的從唇邊牽扯出藕斷絲連的津液，他目定口呆的看著，卻不能再把湯匙重新塞回去了。

「嗯...哈哈。」尷尬的笑著，把膠匙拉得更開，透明的絲絡仍是頑強的連繫著。

方大同的臉轟隆一聲爆開火紅顏色，無意識的伸出舌尖想把唾液舔回去...

蕭敬騰看痴了，目定口呆。

他深吸口氣，把那只湯匙噗通放回碗中，然後整碗移師到床頭櫃上。

「還沒吃完...」方大同皺眉。

蕭敬騰微笑著雙手捧起他的臉，輕說「換我吃。」

急不及待的唇壓上去，唇瓣輾轉的貼在水嫩像軟糖般有彈性的粉唇上，細細嘶磨著。

方大同嚇一跳，輕微掙扎，把雙手抵在忽然襲過來的胸膛上，卻避不開熾熱的吻。

說是撲在身上也不為過，男人把施力抵抗的雙手拉開，分別擱在兩肩，以免阻礙自己品嚐「甜湯」。雖然這樣做很霸道，可是如果不主動積極一點，戀人是絕對不會跟自己有比牽手更親密的接觸。

他忍受不了幾個月才見一兩次，他瘋狂的想看看他、碰碰他，即使只是聊天也很好。知道大同演唱會後一定很累，他原本只是想體貼的送上甜湯和聊聊天而已，可是深刻的意識到大同就貼在自己身旁，加上那該死的湯匙誘惑(?)，他便忍不住了。

「嗯、喂...」

方大同緊閉著雙唇，臉龐泛出粉紅，語不成句，想把頭垂下來，卻又被蕭敬騰雙手輕柔的捧起。

「噓、還沒。」蕭敬騰安撫著，緩慢的伸出舌尖滑過開始紅腫的唇瓣。

還沒什麼!?方大同心想，他是想做到那個地步?

蕭敬騰乘著方大同沒再把頭扭來扭去，用牙齒輕輕的啃咬著快要滴出血的唇瓣，讓他吃痛的輕呼，然後機不可失的把舌尖竄進微敞的口腔中。

每次都用這招!方大同想抗議，卻已經被緊密的堵住了唇，只能發出呀呀的微弱叫喊。

柔軟的口腔內部一陣濕潤和熾熱，蕭敬騰的舌頭沿著絲絨般滑溜的內壁探戈，把方大同來不及吞噬的津液飲下，邊彈弄著他緊壓著、不肯伸出來的小舌。

他有耐性的繼續以舌頭搔弄著貝齒上方的嫩紅，那種癢到極點彷彿有人拿著羽毛逗弄的感覺，讓方大同輕吟一聲渾身一震，想要逃避卻又無處可逃，只能任嘖嘖的水聲在房間中迴盪。

蕭敬騰的手從後圈著他的腰，想引導他躺在床上，方大同鼻尖輕皺，不想任事情繼續發展下去。但抵抗無效，蕭敬騰已經強勢的把身子壓上來，用體重來迫他躺平。

方大同懊惱的從喉嚨發出抗議，全被忽略掉。

濕滑像被賦予了生命的舌頭靈活的穿梭，一直在勾弄自己的舌頭。

天啊、真的好癢好麻，比吃麻辣鍋還痺痛，方大同羞澀的閉上雙眼，終於被固執得可怕的舌尖征服，微伸出自己的，回應那熱情如火的邀請。

他知道自己如果一直不給反應，這不服輸的男人很可能糾纏到明早。

「好甜...」蕭敬騰咕噥一聲，聲音異常沙啞，與好不容易和應的舌尖纏綿共舞，甚至開始色情的進出突刺那柔軟的部位。

方大同臉快燒起來了，說服自己、敬騰只是嚐到了紅豆遺留的甜味。

來不及吞噬的津液沿著唇角流淌到優美的脖子，透明帶點冰冷的繼續滑下，方大同困難的伸出手想抽幾張衛生紙來抹，手一舉起已經被蕭敬騰五指纏住。

為什麼他總能洞悉他所有動作?方大同不解。

蕭敬騰沿著那軌跡向下舔，吮掉甜美，順便留下一連串解豔的吻痕，故意發出來的聲音讓方大同狠不得把聽覺關掉。吻過的地方都很滾燙，讓他不得已想甩開那刺激感。

蕭敬騰雙眼向上瞄，滿意的看到大同已經臉色緋紅的放棄抵抗，不時發出一兩聲驚叫。

咳咳、吻在鎖骨上仍是可接受範圍，方大同在心中介定。

蕭敬騰像再一次聽到他心中話般，總不讓他如願。

單手純熟的解開他襯衣的鈕扣，每解開一顆親吻便緊接而至，開始向平坦柔滑的胸膛前進，輕如細雨般灑落。

方大同嚇一跳，想緊揪大大敞開的衣服，但雙手卻先一步被抓住，交叉高舉到頭頂上。

蕭敬騰輕笑，像一早知道他會反抗般，單手抓得更緊。

呃...現在不需什麼動作，只是古老唱機般沙啞的聲音都能令自己顫抖，真的非常不妙。

方大同恐懼接下來會發生的事，怕會被拉到這濃烈的情感中失去自己，墜落成另一種妖冶的生物。

他開始劇烈掙扎，雙腿踢動，讓蕭敬騰瞬間停下了動作。

「大同...」他把臉深埋在凌亂的衣襟中，沒再繼續，悶悶的說「你討厭這樣嗎?」

可是他真的好想他，想看他另一面的風情，想看他紅著臉為他瘋狂，想看他因為愛而失控，總之他不想大同在他面前再強裝冷靜，那令他覺得自己的愛好失敗。

相愛的人不都這樣渴望對方嗎?還是他做錯了什麼?

方大同覺得心臟被他可憐的語氣突刺了一下，來不及細想便把心底話說出來

「不是討厭、我不習慣...」

他只是被體內橫衝直撞的強烈酥麻和渴望嚇一跳，那好像會把他淹沒，會把他拉向萬怯不復的境地。他向來對情慾的渴望都很淡薄，所以受不了這些猛烈的衝擊。好想逃避。

「好...羞恥...」吞吐著、他覺得這樣不受控的自己好羞恥，簡直可以死在床上。

也不想喊出像A片女優的高亢叫聲，那讓他臉不知往哪擱。

蕭敬騰鬆口氣，把臉龐貼在他汗濕的臉，熱氣噴灑著

「這裡只有我們。」他申明。

誰讓大同平常太過壓抑情感?

可是在兩人空間中，大同的所有都只有自己看到，多羞愧欲死的表情都只有他見證，這樣還需要顧忌嗎?「而且，你的聲音超好聽。」他哼哼卿卿的笑，不意外的看見大同的臉紅像著火，把臉狠狠悶在枕頭中，有種一輩子不會再抬頭的決心。

雖然沒迎合，卻不再抵抗了。

這樣正合蕭敬騰意，舌頭繼續攻城略地，放開大同疲軟的雙手，兩手繼續慢條斯理的解開餘下的鈕扣，拉開襯衣欣賞急速起伏的胸膛。

方大同倒抽吸口涼氣，沒看也知道蕭敬騰正以炯炯目光盯著他，毫不放鬆。

這種認知，不知為什麼讓他腰後神經更痠更麻痺。

蕭敬騰也冷靜不下來，再不能像剛才般游刃有餘的逗玩，因為他的慾火正熊熊的燃起來。

大同胸前的兩顆乳尖高高的豎立，顫抖著幾乎刺破寒冷空氣，像在引誘誰去咬一口般，似草莓軟糖也像埋在花心中的花蕊，那麼惹人憐愛。

他的乳頭顏色果然和唇一樣，都是淺淡的嫩粉色。

蕭敬騰試探的用指尖輕碰在花蕊的尖端，方大同弓起身子悶哼一聲，眼角羞澀得泛紅。

看他激動的反應，蕭敬騰感到腦部一陣發漲，吞下急速分沁的口水。

「沒事、沒事。」其實他也很緊張，這句是對他們兩個人說的。

他用兩指像擷取花蜜般輕揉那粒突起，惹得方大同緊咬著枕頭，才按捺下尖聲的呻吟。

呼，大同真的很生澀、很敏感。

蕭敬騰對自己說，一定不可以太粗魯。

他用兩指指腹轉著圓圈、相互摩擦著已經紅腫、綻放的嫩芽，附下首用舌尖先吮吸著旁邊的肌膚，讓方大同有心理準備。

待周圍的肌膚泛紅後，才把夢寐以求的乳頭納入口中。

「哇啊....啊嗯!」方大同仰起頭禁不住尖聲吟叫，因為受了過度刺激又想逃，但身體拚命扭動仍被困在懷抱中，怎樣也避不了盡情品味的舌頭。

「嘿、別亂動、別亂動吶...」蕭敬騰把他抱得更緊，想讓大同知道亂動會引發更嚴重的後果。

他不想衝動，他今晚只想讓大同很幸福很舒服。

方大同扭動，大腿卻不經意的掃過緊貼著的隆起部位，那火熱和硬挺讓他心底一陣顫慄，漸漸停下動作，乖乖的靜止下來。

他也是男人，知道這樣刺激敬騰，會讓他非常難受。

「嗯、對不起...」雖然不知道該不該道歉，但方大同的思緒已經混亂一片。

「不要緊...」這個活在七十年代紳士，到底在道什麼歉?

蕭敬騰轉而含住他泛著粉紅、愈看愈可愛的耳垂，舌頭急速鑽進耳廓中，早料到他會轉開臉所以用手緊托著下巴，不斷把曖昧的熱氣吹拂進他耳中。

他也想大同為他瘋狂，即使會讓大同哭泣，也是只有他看到的羞怯淚水。

「啊...嗯...」

方大同覺得下腹部愈來愈酸軟，整個人只有上半身可以使力，像給誰截開了兩段般。

耳朵的高溫彷彿直接吹進腦海中，溶化了所有理智，他下意識的向後挨去，卻只是深陷在綿軟的床縟中。現在連耳朵中的細絨毛都變成敏感點，傳來一波強過一波的快感。

他快要不認識自己了，可是他知道自己絕不想離開這熾熱充滿溫柔的抱擁。

感覺到方大同的軟化，蕭敬騰輕笑，又把整個耳廓好好洗刷過一遍，才重新關顧受了冷落的乳尖。

這次他毫不猶豫的含吮著柔軔的嫩乳，聽到方大同彷如被電撃的叫喊「啊!」

更賣力的咬弄，用舌尖去輕彈那小東西，然後繞著周遭打圈。

再伸手拈弄另一顆，把它拉緊再鬆手放回去、拉緊再放回去。

「不、不要...」

幾次下來，兩邊的嫩紅都已受夠刺激而腫脹，隨便輕碰都會引來哼叫。

「大同、大同。」蕭敬騰半撐起身子，魅惑的叫喚方大同的名字。

方大同把臉深埋在枕頭中快要窒息，但這好聽得要命的聲音卻執意把他喚起頭來，他死活不就範，卻只換來蕭敬騰更甜膩的叫喊。

最終，他只可以把頭緩慢抬起，任蕭敬騰欣賞個夠。

凌亂的髮絲在飛舞、泛著晶瑩的眼波好像黑色水晶、嘴唇已經被吻得紅腫微敞開合不攏，唇角還殘留著閃亮的幾絲津液。

好性感，這就是他愛的大同。

蕭敬騰心跳加速，湊上前去，咬他下巴一下，「別躲開，我想看你樣子，你也要看著。」

方大同呆滯，還沒聽明白他話中難懂的含意，便感到一雙大手游移向下，撫過胸部和繃得肌肉都變得硬化的腹部，緊按在他牛仔褲下已經抬頭的下體!

「敬騰、喂!你...」他太驚慌，完全不知道該說什麼。

「別緊張，會Ok的。」其實不只Ok，他肯定能讓大同到達歡愉的天堂。

這下，方大同聽明白了，敬騰是想看、看他、他「出來」的樣子，也規定他要一起看不能逃避嗎?

意識到接下來會發生的事，方大同羞愧欲死、眼睛一陣莫名濕潤，連說話也不自覺的透著哽咽的微音，「不要這樣...」

他們其實可以整理衣服，把餘下的紅豆甜湯都吃光然後各自回房睡覺。

不一定要進行到這一步的。

「要。」蕭敬騰輕喃。他只想讓大同很舒服，在自己身下達到高潮。

不容拒絕的把他雙腿扳開，用自己的腿抵在膝蓋，以免大同的猛烈反抗會在重要關頭打斷行動。

「哦、呃...不...」方大同斷續的說，一手拼命推擠那按在下身的大手，試圖挽回劣勢，但那只大手卻推不走，還用手掌加大力度上下按摩著。

「啊...咧!」方大同急喘口氣，緊咬著下唇才忍得下驚呼。

下身被按摩得漲痛難耐，還有種愈來愈強烈的舒暢感覺向上攀升，方大同費力的想用雙手繼續推開，卻被蕭敬騰抓起手放在唇邊親吻一下，放在身側。

「信我。」炯炯的視線像兩盞太陽，讓人心悅誠服。

蕭敬騰那醇厚的嗓子彷佛震蕩進他的神經未梢，讓他的身體更激動熱情，像體內長年困了一只慾望野獸，現在狂吼著釋放，要撕破道德的表皮。

方大同閉上雙目，顫著指尖緊揪著床單，終於放棄所有掙扎。

敬騰那麼卑鄙，明知道他只要這樣要求，他便拒絕不了。

「來囉。」蕭敬騰像個貪玩的孩子般興奮宣佈。

把牛仔褲拉鏈拉下，「咯嚓」的金屬聲響，讓身下人臉色更紅。

他用單手包裹住棉內褲下的隆起，然後由下至上的輕撚慢摸，像對待什麼易碎的珍寶疼愛有加。

幾根黑亮的毛髮俏皮的從內褲邊緣掙出來，白色棉褲的中央開始濡出一小塊水漬，把他乾燥的掌心沾得濕潤。

房間中情慾氣味愈來愈濃厚，只屬於雄性的味兒在空氣瀰漫。

蕭敬騰聽到自己的心跳與大同的在比賽，兩人都響得像擋鼓般，還有大同情不自禁的喘息在伴奏。

他想看大同那美麗的器官，一定很可愛很漂亮。

他的指尖溜往緊貼著大腿的內褲邊緣，用一指勾起彈性的布料，另一指尖則伸進去輕碰那已經抬頭的陽物。方大同咬緊牙關，緊張得快要昏厥。

「哇啊啊!」忽然一陣如閃電般猛烈的淫靡感覺從腰椎某一點竄上來，讓他不由自主的想拼攏雙腿，卻被敬騰的腿阻塞著。

蕭敬騰也被這猛烈的反應嚇著，剛想問他怎麼了?

才發現自己的指頭準確無比的按壓在大同性器的頂端上，非常情色的拉扯出幾絲黏稠的液體。

下一秒，蕭敬騰的臉也炸彈轟炸般染上艷紅。

我們要先冷靜下來。慢慢來、慢慢來。

方大同單手摀著嘴忐忑不安的看著他，烏亮的眼睛好像快溢出水窪來。

他、他們都沒有相關經驗，不如今晚就...作罷了吧?

蕭敬騰深吸口氣，下了重大決心，把方大同整條牛仔褲褪到腳踝，露出因少經日曬而白皙的腿。然後不理懷中人的驚訝、附下身從大腿開始向上烙親吻，像在品嚐什麼美味甜品般盡情舔弄著，吻至大腿內側的重點部位時...

他掀開唇，把那潛伏在水漬下若隱若現的器官含在嘴中，方大同開始嗚咽著掙扎，不斷發出拒絕的破碎音節，聽在耳內卻變成了誘惑甜膩的邀請。

他是絕不會停下來的了。

蕭敬騰伸出舌頭，用舌面慢條斯理的愛撫著顫抖的器官，為了讓兩個小巧的圓囊也受到照顧，他用指尖捏住根部的柔軟褶皺，微微注入力道，用掌心搓弄熱燙的囊袋。@9 R3 E5 g) I2 X  
「嗚....不...」方大同驀地像被扔進油鍋的魚一樣猛彈起來，嘴中不斷逸出哭腔，卻未能阻止強大的刺激。

有一種像被電撃又像被灼傷的難耐、源源不絕從被含住的地方輸送上來，讓他壓不下喉嚨的聲音，只能羞澀的驚喘，想把腰挪開，但蕭敬騰總會不捨的湊上來。

透薄的布料很快被津液濕潤得像紙般薄，乖巧的器官微歪著頭，不時彈動一兩下顯出它的興奮。

蕭敬騰乾脆把內褲拉開，與可愛的傢伙肉帛相見。

方大同的性器是比較深的粉紅色，比唇瓣的顏色還要略深一點，因為受到猛烈刺激，不安份的豎立在黑亮的毛髮上，顯得精神充沛，頂端不斷滲出透明的稠密液體，匯聚成珠點，抖落在被大手握緊的根部，畫面看上去很淫穢。

方大同死也不肯向下望，乏力繼續反抗，只任由雙眸氤氳著淚光，任下身一波強過一波的快感把自已淹沒，腫得掀起的雙唇哼出幾個不成調的音，心臟節拍紊亂得不能再亂。

蕭敬騰大手輕握著那粉紅色的男根，開始溫柔的上下套弄。

「唔....啊、呃啊...」方大同不自禁的蜷縮起身子，像個球狀般緊繃，鼻息更濃重了。

蕭敬騰一手按在他硬得快斷裂的腹部肌肉，討好的撫摸，像單靠這樣就可以讓他放鬆，然後附下身重新含吮起嬌艷的花蕾，狠狠的吮弄，像可以從中吸吮出什麼來。

「啊、嘶啊!」方大同知道敬騰努力要挑撥起自己的情慾，他成功了，而且遠超過他能承受的。

他全身裹著薄汗，忘了身體不能隨意扭動。

受不了太強的沖擊，不能控制的隨著下身的套弄而搖擺，身體已經先理智一步追求更舒暢的感覺。

蕭敬騰單手潛向後，有規律的按壓大同腰後的某一點，嘴裡仍夾含著甜蜜的嫩蕊，另手加快速度圈握著滾燙的器官來摩擦。

「呃啊啊啊...」大同的聲音愈來愈高亢，像是拉得太緊的弦線，還被繼續無情削薄般尖銳，夾雜著粗重的喘息聲音，像要為肺部拚命補充空氣。

臉龐一片滾燙，一晃神，竟有冰涼的水滴從眼眸掉落，滑過鼻尖。

蕭敬騰只看到一瞬閃亮，便把唇湊過去吻掉了那鹹鹹的濕潤，溫柔的說「別哭...」

方大同被沙啞的聲音逗得一震、他根本不是在哭呀...他只是、只是怎麼了?

自己也還不明白為什麼會有淚水抖落，另一顆已緊接著從眼角滑淌，同樣被抱著自己的男人吮去。

「嗯..吶...」因為敬騰的臉湊得很近，所以他緊咬牙關，只能把聲音都迫到喉間變成古怪的悶哼。

「也別咬住唇。」蕭敬騰有點霸道的命令，用舌頭固執的挑開兩片閣得死緊的唇，要聽他美妙的呻吟聲。戀人唱歌好聽，可是在床上聲音更奪人魂魄。

「彈琴，琴也會發出聲音啊。」蕭敬騰左親親右親親，像永遠吻不夠般貪婪。

這古怪的安慰到底什麼意思，方大同從糊成一團的腦海中勉強思索，才終於想通，他在把他當成鋼琴般彈奏嗎?更正確的說法是，敬騰把他的...下身當作樂器般彈弄嗎?

呃、不行了，他因為自製出淫穢的想法而刺激了淚腺，情慾的淚滑得更急，下身變得更堅挺、像有什麼要在薄紅的表皮之下掙出來。

「嗯哼。」蕭敬騰輕吻在方大同的眼簾上，看他羞得眼睫也在顫了，就知道他不知想哪去了。

嗯哼，他決定把他的想法成真。

平常用來彈奏樂器的靈活指尖糾纏在艷紅的圓柱體上，五指輪流的按壓，把整根都用力撫過一遍，才略施力度的緊握，靠著愛液的潤滑上下急速的套弄，做著頻密的活塞動作。

「...嗯啊啊啊啊...」下身猛然被再度撥弄，還沒反應過來的方大同弓起背部發出更尖亮的叫聲，簡直可以衝破最高階。完了!他明天的演唱會肯定破嗓。

蕭敬騰為他逗趣的反應笑出來，另手的拇指指甲有一下沒一下的刮弄、騷刺著頂端微開張的小孔，靠著濕潤去狎玩吞吐的鈴口，掌心不忘壓轉著囊袋，一連串淫邪的動作把方大同狠狠迫進慾望的懸崖。

「啊啊啊呃、啊啊...」方大同不得不因為沖向腦門的刺激而扭動腰肢，已經顧不得矜持，被自然的慾念驅使著去追求更多撫弄。如果現在停下來他一定會死掉。

他狠狠咬住眼前見到的被單，但是牙齒深陷在薄被中仍是啃痛了唇，他無暇理會唇上的痛楚，只能撲著淚水承受更洶湧又難受的快感。

蕭敬騰用手托起他纖細的下巴，用指尖拉開那沾了點點紅花的被單，輕吻他一下，

「受傷了...」他把舌尖探進去，像小貓小狗護理傷口般輕柔的用津液去稀釋血液，那酥麻讓方大同更難耐，彷彿下一秒便會因過度的刺激而昏厥。

手中的海綿體崩潰似的不斷潺潺流出淚滴，愈來愈泛濫，蕭敬騰雙眼向下瞄，看到鈴口已經不能自制的流出點點濁白，他知道大同快要忍不住了....

蕭敬騰封住方大同顫抖的唇，身體一沈把他緊密盯在床上不能動彈，兩人的身體緊貼得無一絲空隙。像他倆天生就合該這樣抱擁。

嗯哼，第一次一定要毫無障礙的讓大同爽翻天!

這樣想著，手下的套弄更加快更用勁，急速的摩擦讓方大同緊皺起眉頭，兩手不知想推擠他肩膀還是想把他拉近，整個人抖如風中落葉。

「不、不要!!啊啊嗯...」

抗議都被含在蕭敬騰的唇中，方大同的淚滑得像細雨，臉龐快要與下身一樣潮濕。

「噓、我知道，我知道...」蕭敬騰側過頭含住他唇瓣，輕聲安慰。

那種難受得痛苦卻又舒服的感覺他都知道。來、跟著他就能到達美妙的極樂天堂。

你不知道!什麼都不知道!

方大同苦悶的吐氣，在心底埋怨。

他怎會知道這種被男人摸得羞恥卻又不想逃的感覺，這種難以忍受卻又忍不住要求更多的茅盾?這些敬騰會知道嗎?

他是因為誰才勇於敞開身體，這個溫柔的男人是知道的吧。

方大同報復似的狠狠咬上蕭敬騰汗濕的肩膀，任自己深埋在他懷中。

只要敬騰知道，他什麼醜態也可以不顧。

蕭敬騰被他的含怒帶怨的啃咬嚇一跳，手下不小心一用力收緊。

「呃...啊啊!」方大同的身體忽然像彈簧般弓到極限!

一陣白光在腦海中爆破、腰際酸悶又空虛得像被誰掏空了，下身狠狠抽搐，像要把敏感的細胞都擴張到極限，快感波濤快把他整個捲走。

像處於海中心找不到岸，他嗚咽著把牙齒深埋在他肩膀上，鈴口瘋狂收縮噴灑出一股濃郁的白液，直接灑在蕭敬騰拉開寬鬆的褲檔上!

蕭敬騰微笑，待方大同鬆開唇齒，才得以近距離看到他被慾望浸沒、佈滿如玫瑰般紅霞的臉，那羞赧的緊閉的雙眸、冒出點點汗珠的鼻尖，還噴灑著喘氣的水嫩唇瓣，都是屬於他的。

他把手移到方大同的背部，想安撫他解放過後的餘韻。在指頭按壓到背上某一點時，卻讓方大同來不及閉唇便溜出一串細碎的呻吟。

「不、啊啊啊哈...啊呀!」

下腹部拚命收縮，像要把肌肉拉緊至極限，料想不到的酸麻再度直衝段腦門!

原本便濕透的地方再噴出一片濕漉漉!

方大同臉紅耳赤的摀住臉，不敢相信自己因為久未發洩，身體變得這樣淫蕩，還因為不經意的、安慰性的撫摸而射出了...第二股精液...

他真的不要再留在世界上了...

這次蕭敬騰是毫無障礙的看到方大同高潮的樣子了，豔麗淫靡到了極點。

讓他心神蕩漾，體內的野獸瘋狂喊叫著完全冷靜不下來。

他把摀住臉背對著自己的方大同摟進懷中，想拉開他的手卻不得要領。

只好耐心的安撫著「別害羞啦..大同轉過來讓我好好看你，你剛才好可愛...」

方大同挪開半個身位，沒整理一片狼藉的下身，拉起被單把自己整個人裹得像毛毛蟲，蜷起身子等滾燙的臉冷卻下來。

他默默的忍受下腹部不時興奮的收縮，待緊蹦得像石化的腰部柔軟了，才敢放下摀住臉龐的手，緩緩調整剛才像哮喘病發的呼吸頻率。

但是，床單外一陣竊竊萃萃的脫衣聲響、那皮帶撃地的沈重金屬聲卻讓他瞪圓眼眸。

心底急升起風雨欲來的恐懼。

10/10花奔日(中)

任方大同把自己裹得像蟲繭，雙手拉緊薄被，蕭敬騰總是有辨法逮到空隙，把手伸進來緊貼他汗濕的肌膚撫摸。每次撫弄都惹來身體的顫慄，方大同受驚的撥開那只不安份的手，惹來旁邊人嘻嘻哈哈低啞的笑聲。

蕭敬騰玩鬧了幾次，總拉不開揪得牢牢的「被繭」，也有點累了，便挨著他側臥下來。

他把方大同整個連著被子抱緊。隔著一層隔閡的肌膚相貼，仍是令人舒服得想嘆氣。

貼著小巧的耳廓、溫柔的吹口溫熱的氣息，輕問

「還是很難受嗎?」

手暗示性的順著優雅微彎的背線來回按壓，透白的被子下若隱若現的曲線有著致命吸引力。

方大同隨著舒緩性的按摩而放鬆身體，那不含情慾意味的動作讓他心情放鬆下來。

「難受?...不會難受...」沈澱思緒期間聽到這問題，耳根一熱，結巴的說。

其實釋放的感覺不會太難受，只是強烈得讓人受不了，好像有十萬瓦電力接駁上神經未梢源源不絕的電撃，讓他不由自住的扭動想把那刺激甩走，卻怎也擺脫不了那令連腳趾都不禁蜷曲的快感。

尤其釋放後一陣陣的腹部收縮痙攣，讓他不得不像小動物般逸出微微的尖聲呻吟，曲著身子等待那波浪潮般的抽搐消退。

但這些他都不會跟敬騰說，也說不出口。

「那...舒服嗎?」

蕭敬騰微笑，伸出艷紅的舌尖舔濕被子，用上排的齒細細啃著頸背。

慢舔輕咬帶來潮濕的酥麻，方大同倒抽口氣、用手覆上痕癢的脖子，那似被開啟了什麼開關、來者不拒的敏感皮膚讓他苦惱。而敬騰的問題更令他心跳快得像在跳恰恰，如被煮熟的蝦子般熱燙。

他、他的喉嚨好痛，剛才的聲嘶力竭把連日來的護聲功夫都毀掉了，嗓子是前所未見的沈啞，像沙紙互相摩擦的聲音，已沒了平素的順滑，很難聽。

所以他盡量把聲量壓低，把說話含在口中滾動半晌才答「不... 知道。」

蕭敬騰竭而不捨的繼續灑下碎吻，既然吻不到脖子，乾脆用舌尖撬開指縫，固執在狹窄的指縫間來回吮吻著，讓方大同忙不迭把修長的指並攏。

「為什麼不知道?」進攻指縫失敗，蕭敬騰留戀不捨的把指頭都沾濕了，然後沿著肩線遊移不定。

熱氣頻密的烘暖了皮膚，原本單純的擁抱開始變質，漸漸脫軌向挑逗的方向邁進。

身上的薄被失卻了保護的功能，像戳不穿的薄膜，沾濕後更緊密的貼在身上，濕潤又沁涼，成了燃點慾火的幫兇。

方大同沒有回應。

他才不信蕭敬騰不明白他的感受，剛才貼得那麼近早看清楚了吧。

這個人只是想他承、承認自己其實有舒服到...

明明剛才已經在敬騰見不轉晴的注視下...出來了啊...

「不誠實的大同哪。」蕭敬騰呢喃。

方大同不用看也知道身旁的人一定勾著嘴角，笑得一臉得逞。

他那雙永遠玩不累的唇烙印在肩膀上、似會直接噬上骨頭。忽爾，一陣刺痛傳來，那整齊成上下兩列的鈍痛，讓方大同知道自己如假包換的被「啃咬」了，牙齒輕微陷入肌膚的感覺比親吻更急進、比搔癢更粗魯，卻莫名的令他腰際酸悶起來。他怎麼了啊....?

「可愛的大同、我的大同...」其實他滿怕大同清心寡欲、對情慾要求太淡薄，抗拒親密接觸。

可是看剛才的表現，戀人明明是敏感得要命又樂在其中的樣子嘛...太好了。

蕭敬騰像得到額外獎賞的孩童般、又囂張又欣喜，誇讚自己的功勞之餘，也格外珍惜手中得來不易的寶貝。

「剛才你咬著我肩膀射了、還兩次，呵呵。」

他陳述著事實，然後把頭顱埋在方大同的肩膀上鑽啊鑽。

方大同的臉轟一下像被掉了漆彈般紅、火熱得冒出蒸氣!

天啊、別說出來!為什麼要說出來!?

方大同覺得心臟縮得像豆般小，羞恥完全不足以形容欲死的心情。用另手試圖推開那在肩上肆虐的頭，為免敬騰再說出什麼令他更羞愧欲死的話，最好可以掩著他的嘴。

下一秒，沒有雙手拉緊的被子便迅雷不及掩耳的、被猛力整張扯開!

方大同張著微腫的嘴驚呼一聲，不知所措的想拉回來卻已錯失良機。

只好急忙垂下臉，慌亂的想整理一片狼藉的下半身，

至少要把內褲穿好、把牛仔褲拉鏈拉好才、才......

蕭敬騰看他緊張得手忙腳亂，真想喚他無謂摭掩了，剛才明明什麼也看光了啊...

可是方大同還是焦急得臉紅耳赤，雙手拉著內褲邊緣時卻沾到了半透明液體，那是他的、的剛才的精液哪....他滿手都沾到了...

衣衫不整的方大同驀地停下了動作，原來看得很興沖沖的蕭敬騰莞爾一笑，把他雙手拉高，仔細的凝視那牽扯在指縫之間的稠密黏液。

「不要...這樣，很髒。」方大同臉色緋紅、想抽回手卻不果，只好閉上眼簾避開那並不猥褻，反而清徹得像湖底水晶的目光，他總不明白為何敬騰那麼落落大方?

或許是自己太避忌，迫得同樣緊張的敬騰要先安撫他吧。

「根本不會髒啊。」蕭敬騰疼惜的微笑，發現自己超愛大同紅粉緋緋的模樣，那種平常絕對看不到的媚態，令人怦然心動。

指尖驀地被一腔濕熱包圍擠壓，方大同驚嚇的瞪圓雙目，果然看到蕭敬騰正含吮著他的指間，緩緩的舔牴著，標準的吃冰淇淋動作讓他渾身血液呼嚕倒流。

那魅惑的目光比平常在舞台上的眼神還震撼人心，他懷疑自己跟他在一起那麼久了為什麼還會有霎那心動、心悸的感覺?

想抽手卻被抓得更緊，只能任男人毫不忌諱的吞下自己的菁華。

每一下吞嚥的聲音都極其清晰，像正把他從指頭開始拆吃入腹。

老天爺、這晚果真讓他一下子跨出二十六年的寡慾生涯，踏進了花樣無窮的色情世界。

害羞到極點除了熱之外，腦袋宣佈當機，一片空白，已然感受不了其他。

方大同覺得自己沒有當場溶化算是奇蹟。

把骨節分明的手都舔得一乾二淨後，蕭敬騰終於放下方大同的手。

半撐起身子，轉身向床頭櫃不知弄些什麼。

已經昏沈得不知東南西北的方大同只聽見一陣嘩啦啦的水聲，眼前風光全被一片香艷的肉色佔據!這一驚嚇又激活了腦袋，精密的機件急速運轉，不用零點零一秒就得出了結論

「敬騰是裸身的。」鐵般事實像箭般利落又尖銳的直插心臟。

也、也太刺激了吧!?

對哦、剛才不是已經聽到了脫衣的聲音了嗎?因為後來的問話太折騰人而自動忽略了。

難怪剛才隔著棉被抱時背部特別熱，原來是沒了衣服的阻隔，體溫和體溫互相烘托之下所形成的灼熱。方大同一陣心慌意亂，介乎想看又不想看之間。

自己還是衣不蔽體而已，他的衣服已經完全離開身體了啊…

心想自己也被看個清光了，方大同也就乘著蕭敬騰不知在準備什麼的時候偷窺。

敬騰的皮膚很白，比自己還要淺一個色階，好像女孩般嫩皙。

身材很均勻，沒有外間所說般骨瘦如柴，比自己還肌理分明，尤其是手臂一動就會隆起的線條和不知何時練成的六塊腹肌，為他加添了不少男子氣概，沒了剛認識時瘦弱，這樣看著還滿稱頭的。

背部的線條順直性感得嚇人，一片白滑...

方大同不敢向下掃視，總覺得盯著人家的屁股欣賞好像變態，但是不小心瞄多一眼，也還滿翹的...

蕭敬騰拿著已扭成麻花瀝乾暖水的毛巾看過去，就見方大同眼神迷茫的盯著自己看，卻看得鬼祟，看兩眼、眼波亂瞟又再繼續看。

「嘿，你還滿意嗎?」他臉上也不禁有點紅，看向方大同笑問。

他是打算大家一起脫光光的，大同沒那麼尷尬啦，反正肉帛相見才夠親密嘛。

「嗄!?哦哦、不錯...不錯。」方大同一道氣差點嗆到，完全被抓包，只好收回放肆的眼神，胡亂應答一通，務求把話題跳過。

蕭敬騰臉色更紅，輕笑搖頭，也不繼續為難大同和自己。

他攤開酒店附送的白色細毛巾，直接往他腿間伸。

方大同隨著迅速的動作向下望，就見一塊方型的毛巾覆上私處，不禁向後退去。

「燙著了嗎?」蕭敬騰皺眉，立即重新提起毛巾放在手上試溫度，應該是微暖的啊。

「不是、溫度沒問題，我自己來好了。」方大同僵笑，揪緊巾子的一角想把它搶過來。

事後清潔功夫他可以自己做，不用麻煩敬騰的啦。

「我來。」蕭敬騰雙手用力抓住大部份的布料，笑容中有不容拒絕的意味。

這些事當然是他負責的啊，不然他還算是個合格又體貼的戀人嗎?

方大同奮力搶啊搶，掌心中的毛巾仍沒有多半寸，最終只好放鬆疲倦的手，用手臂抵在臉上，默認了這項令人尷尬得想跳樓的「幫忙」。

「我不會弄疼你的。」蕭敬騰溫柔的目光盯著攤軟在稠密液體中的「小同」。

它被自己摩擦得從粉紅變為艷麗的顏色，微微的腫脹。

沒了剛才興奮筆挺的樣子，乖巧、軟綿綿的躺在濃密的毛髮間，鈴口還牽扯著一絲白液，藕斷絲連的淌到腿窩深處，隱沒在會陰。

而整個私處被剛才泛濫的汁液弄得潮濕，在燈光下映著晶瑩的光芒。

方大同雙眼向上瞄著床頭的燈光調較器，心想著不知可否把燈調暗一點?

他還是不習慣讓敬騰瞪著他的下體凝視，同樣是大家都有的男性器官，真不知有什麼好看的。

等了好一會兒，直到方大同快忍不住要奔到浴室用大花灑清理，圖個痛快時，蕭敬騰的手開始動了。他的大手覆著毛巾開始在大腿深處抹拭。

方大同後悔答應了讓蕭敬騰清理。他真真切切的後悔了。

因為一陣熟悉的麻癢感開始從腰際攀升，沿著脊椎像乘搭子彈火車般直衝後腦勺，讓他緊咬已經疼痛得快滲血的下唇。

他怎麼會這麼飢渴?就像在沙漠迷路的人突然遇上甘泉般迫不及待。

他開始迷失自己了，不認識這副完全受不了撫摸的身體。

冷靜、冷靜下來。

敬騰是很認真的、正經的在清潔，完全沒有非份之想，反而是自己莫名其妙升起了慾望，實在太羞恥了。方大同雙手揪著枕頭，告訴自己一定得忍下來，很快就會好了。

但當蕭敬騰用溫熱的毛巾摩擦兩個囊袋時，方大同的眉心皺得分不開，蔥白的腳趾頭也彎起來了，呼吸開始不受控的急促，喉間冒出喝哝哝呀呀的聲音。

蕭敬騰停下動作，看著原本累得一團軟的陽物微微勃起，那圓滑的蕈頭害羞的從恥毛中鑽出來，像想伸頭張望卻不敢的小動物，開始紅通通的冒出淚滴，惹人憐愛。

這樣也有感覺啊...大同這裡真像剛出生的稚兒般幼嫩，少少刺激也可以令它激動不已。

他微笑，知道自己如果在此刻再說半句，很可能會直接讓大同羞愧得永遠不理他。

蕭敬騰裝作看不見，繼續用毛巾抹去囊袋間的液體，不意外的看到兩顆圓物已經興奮地發漲，不聽主人的話輕微顫抖。

佈滿細毛粒的布料覆上半抬頭的陽物時，方大同得咬著枕頭才免得吟叫出來。

他向下望，只見敬騰柔軟的髮在腹部隨著動作輕晃，像嫌他還不夠窘般搔著。

每次搔動都會引發快感。

原本質地普通毛巾碰上敏感的神經線像是利器，微小的毛粒都變得粗糙，比指尖還更實在的突起不斷摩擦著透薄的表皮，透紅的陽物愉快又歡迎的在毛巾的包圍下成長。

找、找個人來殺了他吧。

為什麼他會像個長年飢渴的淫夫般不斷發情?

性器隨著每一次的刺激的摩擦變得更硬挺更脹大，他知道已經掩飾不下去，即使敬騰要裝作不知情，留他點面子，他也受不了再一小下的抹拭了。

「我自己來、給我自己來...」方大同搖晃著頭，帶點哭腔的要求。

讓他自己抹一定會很快抹淨，然後大家可以不再看著他瘋狂出糗，留點時間去補個眠。

雙手向下亂抓，想搶走那折騰得他快昏厥的毛巾，卻在不小心碰到自己的蒂頭時慌忙縮手。

天啊!大同今晚這麼媚、這麼出乎意料的可愛，叫他怎麼忍!?

還哭著要求「自己來」，他有經驗懂得怎麼「自己來」嗎?

腦海中構想到大同修長的腿大張，滴著熱汗、羞恥的自慰的畫面，一股血氣就直衝上腦!

他下身快爆炸了，當柳下惠的決心像被燃點的氧氣般急速消失...

「...你就是要來惹我吧?」低沈的怨懟在下巴響起。

竟然想要「自己來」，這麼個血氣方剛、有心有力的戀人就在眼前，何不直接請他幫忙呢?

難道大同剛才單憑身材就判定了自己很弱，滿足不了他嗎?

蕭敬騰丟開毛巾，撐起身子，看著他紅得像蕃茄的臉頰半晌，情不自禁的就仰頭的角度吻上喉結!

敬騰在喘氣，而且是胸膛急速劇烈起伏的那種粗喘。

方大同疑惑的瞇起眼胖，懷疑自己阻止他清理的舉動有什麼惹他生氣，可是一對上那極具侵略性又飽含慾火的眼神時，他就知道敬騰沒有發怒，他惹著他「其他」地方了。

可是他沒有亂動啊...

喉結被有點猛烈的啃咬著，方大同感到下體硬至極限，開始再度流出濃郁的汁液，因為之前已釋放過，頂部被狎玩得太多，再漲滿時升起一股刺痛，但那刺痛反而令他喘得更密。

襯衣被狂野的扯開，臀肉忽然被捏在溫厚的大手中色情揉搓，讓方大同忍不住尖叫。

「哇啊!」方大同雙手探向下方想拉開那些微粗野的手。

「對不起!我不知道...嗯啊...」

好啦、他根本不知道什麼事惹得敬騰那麼「激動」，他只是忍不下反應啊...

蕭敬騰沒有理會他的碎碎唸，只是噴灑著熱氣，繼續用雙手盡情的撫弄已紅跡斑斑的身軀，吮吻著自己日思夜想的美麗軀體。

現下的敬騰太具進攻性，減掉了平常的溫柔，他雖然不懼怕但也搞不懂。

大手的撫弄愈來愈猛烈，指尖快要伸進股瓣中了，想喊停卻力不從心。

方大同搥打著蕭敬騰的背部，想要他冷靜下來，但一看到自己深刻的齒痕又覺得羞愧難當。

在蕭敬騰身體緊密的推壓下，方大同沒有多餘移動空間，左右已經被手臂封死了，只好雙手往後在床鋪猛推，用反作用力向上撐起身子。

他、他們之前雖沒明說協議，可是在演唱會前夕，怎麼說也不能進行到最後一步吧?

如果後面被「進入」了，明天還要怎麼上台?

還保留一絲理智的方大同，原想像條滑溜的魚般脫離掌控，先坐起來再跟敬騰慢慢說。

豈料雙手用力一推...

「砰嗙!!」

一聲撞擊的巨響，後腦勺猛烈的升起緊揪人心的悶痛!

蕭敬騰驚愕的抬起頭，只見方大同雙手摀著後腦，吃痛的嘶嘶叫著。

「沒事吧?沒事吧?」他想笑又不敢笑，急忙疊上自己的手去輕揉，希望快些平息疼痛。

方大同的頭華麗麗的撞上床頭板了。

p.s 一篇H可以分上中下三篇，我前無古人啊!(哭倒)

焦焦的生日賀文仍然是非常臭長的前戲...Q_Q

(附激動的老蕭和比他更激動、撞床頭自盡的大同)

我真的非常想說(其實我已經打在文中了，又怕影響大家情緒而移放在P.S中)

就是老蕭關於「自己來」一句，你想太多!你真的想太多孩子!(掀桌)

人家大同沒有嫌，還在讚你的屁股真翹，結果你自己先惱羞成怒了，果然受不得激啊。

如果大家還覺得這篇有細膩到(誰會?)，請期待下篇不進入又可以玩的大同小屁屁(喂)

10/10花奔日(下)

因為意外的撞撃，蕭敬騰熱情如火的猛烈攻勢只好消停下來，先好好關心方大同的傷勢。

幸而撞到的是裹著柔軟真皮的床頭，方大同的後腦勺只有微微的紅腫，並無大礙。

蕭敬騰掌心揉在痛處，在看到身下人皺起眉心時安撫的吻在眉間，說「不痛了、不痛了。」

方大同臉上一陣火熱。

自己年紀比敬騰還大，真受不了他興之所至時用的哄孩子口吻。

也許他就是知道自己不喜歡才故意說的。

「嗯嗯，我沒事了，先去洗澡哪...」方大同把身子縮後，乾笑著坐直身子。

原來賁張的慾望因為頭顱的疼痛而萎靡不振，他乘著大家冷靜下來的時刻，盡快的抽離，免得事情變得一發不可收拾。尤其是自己這副「配合度」奇高的身體，如再稍為挑逗一下，不知還會呈現多少令他以後想起會後悔的醜態。

既然用毛巾清理會令他下身愈抹愈「髒」，還是奔去沖個冷水澡鎮靜心神好了。

蕭敬騰看他臉色尷尬又帶點驚惶，決定暫時不迫他，微笑吻在他額間，輕說「好。」

方大同鬆口氣，雙手狼狽的揪著牛仔褲褲頭。

長腿一跨，腳尖碰到軟綿的厚地毯，另腿伸出就要站直。

不使力還好，一使力、兩腿卻像被抽光了力量般頹軟，支撐不了整個人的重量，瞬間向下墜!

事情發生在幾秒間，還沒弄清楚狀況，方大同驚訝的張嘴，雙手來不及扶緊什麼東西，便一屁股跌坐在地上。

「咦...」

他...怎麼了?渾身乏力吶。

方大同咬緊牙關，把力量集中在下身猛力一撐站起來，卻仍然徒勞無功，兩腳又酸又麻。

蕭敬騰坐在床舖上把事情全看在眼內，苦笑著跳下床，毫無預警的從方大同背後抱緊!

「咦!?」方大同被從後擒抱的動作嚇著，逸出一聲驚呼，便被身後的男人揪起來了。

他得緊靠著敬騰的身軀才能勉強站直，可膝蓋還是軟得很想直接跪下來。

「為什麼...」方大同其實是在自言自語，可是緊貼在他背、從後雙手交抱的蕭敬騰當然聽到他的疑惑。「你...真的想知道?」他忍不住輕咬圓潤的耳垂。

方大同聽就知道肯定沒好事，還是不問比較好，於是搖搖頭。

「你腿軟了，因為...」蕭敬騰不理會他不情願的搖頭，貼著耳背呼口熱氣開始解釋。

方大同雙手摀住耳朵。今晚多少次想做這個動作，現在終於成功的做到一次。

「我明白了、真的明白了!」他焦急的打斷了講解。

他明白了、真的心中有數，所以不用詳細講解沒關係，至少給他留點面子吧。

「哈哈，好吧，那我扶你過去。」蕭敬騰笑出聲來，抵在他肩膀上顫抖，帶點可惜的妥協。

反正今晚已經逗玩了大同很久，讓這臉皮比紙更薄的人渾身紅通通的，幾乎褪不回正常的顏色。

蕭敬騰踏著跌在地上成一團漩渦、阻礙前進的牛仔褲，讓方大同跨出腿。

「嗯...呃」方大同順從的把纏著腳踝的褲子甩走。

可是這麼一來，下半身就只剩下濕得什麼也掩不住的內褲了...

還浸沒在忸怩的情緒中，原來被扯得皺巴巴的襯衣便從手臂位置被身後人拉下了，要掉不掉的衣服很輕易的脫下被丟在床上。

方大同抿著唇，卻沒理由拒絕，因為洗澡就是要脫光衣服啊，抗議反而顯得奇怪了。

「內、內褲我可以自己脫...」方大同一馬當先把三指插入內褲邊緣，不容自己彆扭的把薄如蟬翼的內褲拉下。

既然敬騰已經坦誠相見了，他也無謂摭掩，乾脆脫個痛快吧。

如果他夠誠實，就得承認，實情是他完全想像不來敬騰站著替他脫內褲的畫面，那肯定讓他當場噴鼻血。

靠著蕭敬騰手臂在腰間的撐力，方大同原想極速把內褲拉下丟走，但濕漉漉的布料卻不讓他如願，硬是纏在佈滿汗的大腿上，讓他進退維谷。

方大同無奈，只能慢吞吞的把內褲從兩邊大腿外側捲下來，細心的把已扭成條狀的布逐寸拉下。

蕭敬騰呼吸一窒。

室內氣溫猛然急升，他的喉嚨愈來愈乾涸。

他原本想為大同脫下衣服和褲子，然後扶他到浴室舒服的洗個澡，讓他早點睡覺的。

結果這個遲鈍的男人竟然、在還被緊抱著的時候，便毫無危機意識的開始「脫內褲秀」。

『方大同，你可以再沒神經一點! 』

雖然在心中怒吼狂奔，但蕭敬騰還是仔細無遺，沒有漏掉任何畫面的瞪大雙眼「欣賞」。

其實不需要用雙眼觀賞，身體相貼已讓他幾欲瘋狂。

方大同的窄腰被他牢牢緊扣，吃力的把內褲拉下，可是拉了幾公分便因為布塊濕透捲起而停滯不前，內褲卡在渾圓緊翹的臀部，不上不下，緊縛之下硬是擠出了兩團白玉無瑕的俏臀。

佈滿點點汗珠的屁股雖然刻意保持距離，還是常不經意的碰到他勃發的男根，每一次觸碰都令蕭敬騰咬牙輕哼，方大同動作一僵，不斷輕喃著「不好意思」，聲如蚊吶。

蕭敬騰看得出身前的人很慌張，可是焦急只令事情更糟，方大同雙手奮力的在潔白大腿外側向下拉，結果卻磨出了一點粉紅，像在透白的畫布上沾上了一抹誘人的色彩，襯得修長的雙腿更魅惑。

方大同呼吸愈發急速，覺得好丟臉，他發誓下次買內褲一定選彈性的不要純棉的。

在竭而不捨的猛拉之下，內褲終於不再黏附在臀部，跨過了最難的關卡，順利的捲至大腿以下接近膝蓋的地方。

如此這般，兩瓣月亮般圓滑的臀肉現下全無掩飾的彈出來了。

方大同瞇著眼眸，目不斜視，繼續艱辛的工作。

但、但敬騰的喘息那麼清晰，勃發的陽物明顯得不用向後靠都快要灼傷他了。

無容置疑地，他第無限次「惹著」他了。

他、他也很抱歉很不好意思，可是明天還有重要的演唱會，「後面」不可以「失守」啊。

「失守」的程序和步驟他雖然不清楚，但只是想起來都會打顫，所以還是要盡早結束這折騰。

為了速戰速決，他深吸口氣，心想不如把內褲一口氣捲至腳踝位置好了。

但方大同腦袋混沌不清，忽略了一個重點――要把內褲完全拉到腳板位置，需要彎腰。

他把力量都集中在指尖，心中倒數三、二、一!

隨著倒數完畢，他利落的把已拉得有點變形的內褲狠力向腳踝扯下，瘦腰隨上身動作向前自然一彎......

下一秒，白滑屁股便彈性晃動、翹得高高，深遂的股溝毫無預警、也過份恰巧的卡入了一根堅硬、火燙帶點濕潤的肉柱!

「啊啊啊啊...」

屁股忽然被陽物深深頂住，方大同像根拉得太緊的弦突然斷裂，不得不從雙唇發出惱到極點的叫喊，像乘雲宵飛車般需要靠喊叫來緩和心情。

他心知不妙，大喊糟糕，現在再說一千句道歉也無補於事了。

也幸好方大同的耳膜有被自身叫喊給佔據，不然他一定聽到身後人脫口而出的低咒。

那是代表對這挑逗忍無可忍的一聲低咒。

大同不是存心在挑逗他、就是根本沒把他當男人吧!

蕭敬騰清楚聽到理智衝破警界線、向紅色禁區衝去的信號，但他歡迎這種崩坍!

因為他已經再忍不下去了!

虧他忍到快腦溢血了大同還在毫無神經的脫內褲，活該讓他承擔自己的瘋狂!

「方．大．同。」他沙啞的低喚。

方大同抿著唇，心中內疚滿瀉。

每次敬騰喚他全名都不會有好事。

「其實...我無意的...」

好了，他現在腿不軟了，可以自己直接奔到浴室不再惹火敬騰。

方大同想邁開腿，可內褲又剛好卡在大腿間，要繼續脫又得再度彎腰、那...

「你、你不如，其實你，嗯、可以幫忙脫一脫吧...?」

「老天啊...」

誰快要被吃掉還叫食客先把皮毛去掉?

蕭敬騰不知自己較想怒吼還是直接把這笨拙得太人神共憤的男人吃掉，也許兩樣可以同時進行。

他懲罰性的咬上方大同的頸椎，把手臂收緊，強迫懷中人的股瓣緊靠自己硬挺的分身。

「哇啊、你先冷靜...」方大同驚叫。

「才不。」任性的回應。

蕭敬騰想說他已經冷靜得夠久了，誰再能冷靜得下去就不是人。

方大同愈扭動逃避他的陽物便漲得更大，從頂端滑下的愛液直接滴落在深溝之間，每一下摩擦都會發出淫靡的吱吱水聲。

股間被頂得太深、那粗魯的上下摩擦讓他發痛，當濕潤的男根每次滑過後穴的皺摺都會帶來不尋常、令他全身起雞皮疙瘩的古怪感覺。

「喂!」方大同的身子被迫拉後，讓屁股翹得更高，腰向下壓成了惑人的曲線。

他被弄得前後搖晃，站不穩卻又沒任何東西可以扶著，酸痛的腰快要斷掉了。

天啊、何時才可以停下來，這樣好奇怪好辛苦!

「去浴室、去浴室...」方大同要求。

如果真的沒法子，浴室還有冷水啊...可以平息大家的慾火。

嗯，他真的不想這樣，最多答應明天演唱會後好好補償敬騰好了。

「你想去浴室嗎?」蕭敬騰奇怪方大同竟然輕易投降，刻意再問一次。

他用舌頭撥弄方大同的髮際，引來一陣哆嗦。

方大同狠狠點頭。

「哇呀!」下一秒，他感覺自己有被凌空架起轉過半圈，半抱半扶的向寬闊華麗的浴室邁進。

浴室的木門被狠狠甩開，發出「砰」巨大聲響。

方大同心底一驚，才發現敬騰有這樣急躁。

今早進酒店房間後只來得及擺放行季的方大同，還沒好好參觀過所有配設。

甫進門才發現浴室氣宇不凡，一面巨大的鏡子吸引了注意力，那鏡子大得浴室中每個角落都望到，設計極其奢華。他才記起公司訂了總統套房，難怪連浴室都不同凡響。

「別給我分心吶。」蕭敬騰不滿的責備，加大力度啃向方大同留有齒痕的肩膀。

方大同吃痛輕叫，卻立即被後頭的戀人封住了唇，盡情的伸入舌尖攪動，霸道的邀請艷紅的舌與自己共舞。「嗯、嗯...嗯」方大同完全拒絕不來，只可以發出微弱的叫聲。

既然大同喜歡鏡子，他就順他心意找個最貼近鏡子的地方好了。

蕭敬騰不容拒絕的把他引領到大理石洗手台前，讓他整個上半身可以舒適的挨在其上，不用繼續靠腰力苦撐。

方大同光裸的背部被從上至下撫摸，仰頭輕喃一聲，背脊隨即被一股輕柔的力度向下壓，身軀自然的往前靠，胸膛碰到了被空調吹拂得彷若冰塊的大理石台，冷得一陣抖顫，尤其是兩顆蓓蕾觸及冰冷的石塊時，立即收縮挺立，讓他忍不下尖喊縮起身子。

慾望因為這一刺激又燃起來，沁涼的石台成了幫兇，前冷後熱的雙重刺激讓他眼角泛紅，吞嚥下口水，想要避開，但臀部一退又撞上巨大的器官，進退兩難。

方大同兩手抵在石台上以免胸前更受刺激，張望之下看見花灑就在不遠處的站立企缸中，可是他被困著根本拿不了，即使拿了他又忍心用冷水活生生澆熄敬騰的慾望嗎?

熱得著火的自己連碰上洗手台也受不了，將心比己，所以他不捨得啊...

可是明天要上台表演...

方大同轉頭，竟然看見鏡子反映中的自己那凌亂的髮絲、紅通通的眼眸、腫脹的嘴唇和佈滿吻痕咬痕的胸膛...他不認識這樣的自己...

急忙閉上雙眸，把熱得可以煮熟雞蛋的臉貼在洗手台上降溫。

睫毛狂顫如蝶翼，他感受到敬騰正替他脫下那「元兇」，乘他沒有看著他，才敢細如貓叫般開口「我可以、可以用手幫你...」

「明天有表演，不行進...來...」

他說得夠清楚明白，敬騰應該有聽得懂吧。

蕭敬騰把扭得已看不出原狀的內褲放好，壞心的勾起笑。

手指暗示性的輕戳向方大同股間的小穴，一下一下的折磨著。

「可是...大同這裡比較舒服啊...」

「不、不要...」

「我、可以用用用...口來幫...你的...」

方大同覺得他說出來後絕對會蒸發掉，但他還好端端的生存在這大得叫人恐懼的浴室中，被迫像解剖般敞開心跡，說出這麼羞於啟齒的話...

「不要。」

「如果你明天站不起來，演唱會我抱著你上台唱，好不好?」

蕭敬騰差點忍不全噴灑出鼻血，仍然是固執的不肯輕易接納這勁爆的提議。

靜了好久沒有聲音，蕭敬騰疑惑，把頭伸前看個究竟。

可是他從左邊看向大同的臉，他便立即轉向右邊，不氣餒的繼續追逐，大同卻又把頭轉走。

總之戀人就是把臉貼在石台上轉來轉去，死也不肯讓他一窺究竟。

「大同、大同...跟我說說話...」

「剛才的建議怎樣?」

蕭敬騰笑問，認為他是在跟自己睹氣，用兩指捏著兩朵已經綻放的花果，輕輕的搓玩著，誓要得到不一樣的反應。

方大同一驚，雙手緊抓著放肆的手，可是失去了兩手支抵，胸腔卻又再度毫無空隙的貼向冷得折磨人的石台，讓他的胸膛冰得又痛又難受，乳頭被搓熱了又再受冷，說不出是痛苦還是其他感受。

方大同沒有發出任何聲音，可是身體明顯的顫抖和吸鼻子的聲音騙不了人。

蕭敬騰立即停下玩弄的動作，想翻過他的身來正對自己，卻遇到了頑強掙扎，花了好大氣力終於成功，可是被迫轉過來的大同仍是垂著臉。

水滴啪嗒的落下一滴，在蕭敬騰胸前濺開，簡直如箭直插心臟般疼痛。

蕭敬騰左胸一陣劇烈的抽痛，忍不住皺眉，輕輕捧起方大同的臉，這次沒遇到反抗。

果然看到他倔強的閉上雙眸，臉上已是一片水跡斑斑，一道小河從左邊緊閉的眼角涓涓滑下，但方大同還是咬緊牙關沒有哭出聲音來。

「對不起、對不起哪...大同，我只是在說笑...」

「真的對不起，我沒有那個意思的...」

他著急的吻掉滑得愈來愈急的淚水，快要因為這場淚雨而痛得眼角紅了。

大同從來不是個眼淺的人，要流一滴淚比什麼都難。

他剛才衝破羞恥說要用手和手幫他，已經大大超越了尺度，可是他卻乾脆利落的拒絕了，還威脅要弄得大同明天上不了台。

明明大同辨演唱會壓力已經很大，他怎麼會做出這麼蠢的事啊、天啊...

看著大同強忍淚水的悽涼樣子，他好想好想收回剛才的話。

即使受傷也絕不想讓所愛的人受一點屈辱，他寧可砍自己一刀都沒現下般痛。

然而如今傷他的人竟然就是自己。

他是想看大同在身下愉快流淚，絕不是這樣受委屈而哭啊。

「對不起、對不起...」

「我真的沒想過要弄傷你，我完全沒想過啊...」

蕭敬騰緊緊抱著抽抽噎噎的方大同，像要把他鑲入骨骼中般緊密，拍撫他背部輕聲安慰。

「噓、好了，我們不繼續了...」

方大同雙手緊緊攀著他的手臂，把臉深埋在他的助骨上。

過了好久，沙啞的哭腔悶悶響起「那你... 其實是想...怎樣?」

「我可以...做到...」

只要保證明天上得了台，除了被「進入」之外，他都可以做到。

只為了這個男人。

P.S 啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈!(狂笑ING)

誰說過我不可以三篇就寫完這篇H的!?

是誰?給老娘出來!!(拍桌)

妳是...妳是再世諸葛啊!!(噴淚，趴跪，抱腿)

我又爆字啊，誰來告訴我啊<下>之後是什麼!?

給我個上中下還寫不完....Q_Q

下一篇該改什麼名字，我完全沒概念啊。(滾地)

<下下>麼還是<完結篇>(小姐，妳做到才改吧)!?

10/10花奔日(下下)ß噗XDD

聽完方大同那麼堅定的「我可以做到」宣言，蕭敬騰的心臟不禁一揪。

被心中的感動驅使，他像孩子一樣先把唇淺淺的壓在身下人的唇上，離開，然後又用力的啵一下。

兩雙濕潤的唇瓣發出的水聲忽然不再淫穢，變得像孩童間的嬉戲般可愛，方大同轉頭，蕭敬騰就笑笑，轉而吻上鼻尖，待方大同垂下臉，他又不放棄的親上額頭，重復幾次下來，方大同也不禁被他鍥而不捨的響吻逗笑了，不禁低喃「怎麼了...?」

好啦，他千辛萬苦說的「可以做到」有成功讓氣氛變得這麼輕鬆嗎?

「沒有什麼...」蕭敬騰答。

他只是有點感動，可他明白方大同心中有數，所以不打算說出來。

「冷嗎?」懷中人皮膚冒起雞皮疙瘩，蕭敬騰摟得更緊。

蕭敬騰把唇輕輕抵在方大同的眼簾上，施了些微力氣半吮著那片柔薄的肌膚。

「嗯。」方大同用兩手環著他，雖然仍感寒冷，但此刻的祥和氣氛卻讓他精神開始渙散，在熾熱如火爐的胸腔裡舒適的休憩。

忽然，一瀑暖流從肩膀位置灑噴在身軀上，他驚訝的半瞇著眼眸，果然見敬騰拿來蓮蓬頭，扭開水掣，讓溫熱的水流淌於兩人緊貼的身體之間，溢滿了整個洗手台，繼而蔓延到地板。

呼，比體溫高上很多的熱水源源不絕滑過全身，很舒服，方大同繼續把頭顱深埋在蕭敬騰的鎖骨窩，緊閉雙目，享受被雙重熱度包圍的感覺。

適應了高溫，背部突如其來添上一帖冰涼，讓他皺起眉頭，不情願的想縮開，蕭敬騰單手拍撫他的肩膀，把那股冰涼和著水搓揉開來，弄成厚厚的綿密泡沫。

是沐浴露...

方大同意識到蕭敬騰正為自己洗澡，還是懶得不願動，恍惚的任他把忌簾般的白色泡沫塗在身上，那雙大手也順便把泡泡弄到自己身上，兩人很快成了暖和的雪人，裹上了香氣四溢的綿軟泡泡。

「好香哦。」蕭敬騰像個長不大的小孩，吹走掌心上高高升起的球狀，深吸入飄散在空氣中的青瓜香氣。方大同放鬆雙手，撐扶著台邊，微笑著看他的童真舉動。

「我有點想吃素。」蕭敬騰灼灼花火般明亮的瞳盯向他。

方大同咦一聲，吃素?敬騰這麼愛吃肉怎麼會突然想吃素?

「開動囉。」蕭敬騰沒等他聽明白，便吻在來不及閉上的唇瓣，反正直接做出來了就會真相大白，他是想吃這裹著青瓜香氛的棉花糖棒沒錯。

深吻完畢，方大同的臉在霧氣中被薰得如櫻花般粉紅，非常秀色可餐。蕭敬騰心跳漏一拍，然後鎮定心神，清了清喉嚨，繼續搓揉泡沫替方大同與自己洗淨身軀。

好了，今晚能與大同鴛鴦浴已是以往無法想像的幸福了，不可要求再多了。

方大同卻沒法就此冷靜下來，蕭敬騰麻利的動作沒有包含其他意味，只是單純洗澡而已。

但他那明顯的慾望卻掩飾不了的抵在自己的下腹部，那熱得燙傷人的硬挺令他心跳加快、呼吸急速、臉龐漲紅，不知道為什麼自己的下體也開始隱若的漲痛著。

他不想敬騰忍得那麼辛苦，他知道這樣放任著慾望不理有多痛苦，可是敬騰為了不嚇著自己還是隱忍下去，繼續裝作若無其事、冷靜的安撫他。

雖然不知道自己平板、毫無身材可言的軀體有什麼吸引力，但他卻不忍心看到敬騰壓制的模樣，那令他又內疚又慚愧。

一種「必定要為他做什麼」的使命感油然而生。方大同深吸口氣鼓勵自己。

來吧，反正這裡只有我們，即使做了什麼羞恥的事也只有我倆知道。

蕭敬騰覺得突然恍神、垂下臉不知發什麼呆的大同也許是太累了，累得什麼也不想說。

雖然浪漫的鴛鴦浴變了調，但眼前人沒所謂的任由自己搓搓捏捏的感覺仍是出乎意料的好。

他把隨手抄過來的沐浴露壓嘴向下按，再擠出一大陀稠密的液體，先和著暖水搓開，再輕柔的抹在大同胸前，為了兩人都好，他雙手盡量避開敏感部位，免得惹來大同好聽得要死的呻吟，又讓自己激動起來。

就在他雙手交替、有點技巧性的沿著胸線探索時，方大同突然開口不知說了什麼，水聲嘩啦嘩啦相擊，他細如蚊吶的話被完全掩沒了，蕭敬騰俯下首想問...

「哇喔!」蕭敬騰驚訝混著難以置信的聲音響起，不能自制的弓起身子，介乎要向後退與不向後退之間，結結巴巴、嘴唇顫著問「你、咳咳，你...」他已經什麼也說不出來了...

大同的手竟、竟然如此毫不猶豫的、不偏不倚的按在自己勃發得疼痛的器官上!

天啊!如果這是夢，現在就拋下磚頭讓他清醒過來吧，他快要因為全身血液逆衝至下半身，腦部缺氧而死了!

方大同下巴垂至極限，從頭到腳像蝦子般覆上艷紅，他覺得身體除了一層皮囊還存在，裡頭的所有器官都因太過羞澀而化成蒸氣，整個人輕飄飄的，腦袋不消說是一片空白，意識和神經全集中在右手掌心。

右手所虛握的陽物比熱水的溫度還要高，像甫從沸水中撈出來般滾燙，剛接觸到的時候沒察覺，現在那顫抖的東西又雄糾糾的大了一圈，像會繼續興奮成長。被暖流包覆著的它如絲絨滑溜，但柔軟的肌理中又埋藏著一根快要貫穿而出的鐵棒般，軟中有硬的質感讓人慌張，不知該收緊力度還是放鬆，怎樣...才可以令敬騰舒服呢?

方大同不容自己後悔的「出手」後，所有動作停擺了，他不暸解...該怎麼做...

蕭敬騰覺得他沒有在被碰到的那刻因衝上腦門的快感射出來，真是奇跡。

如果剛才真壓不下那股衝動，那他還要不要做人!?其他東西都沒爆出來，他就已經爆出來了麼?

幸好他在心中瘋狂尖叫，全身繃得快要抽搐、咬著下唇，才成功抑壓那股瀕臨爆發的射精感。

可是大同的手、那過份纖細、美麗的手就放在自己那兒啊。

他仰高脖子狠狠喘氣，眼角泛出濕紅，完全不敢向下看，只是腦中摸擬的畫面都快讓他流鼻血。

最要命的是大同的手準確無誤的擱在下方，虛握的指節因為顫抖而不時輕觸在撐脹的皮膚上，弄得他硬化在原地，不敢稍動，動了怕同時影響兩人，但不動他亦受不了這麼甜蜜的折磨。

「不是說了...不繼續了麼?」他深吸口氣，盡量維持平靜的語氣，天知道他在心中已經激動得快要狂奔。大同啊大同，你幹麼送羊入虎口!?

現在連清爽的青瓜香氣都變成了甜甜的、令人欲仙欲死的催情味兒。

「我也說了...可、可以...做到啊...」方大同吶吶說著，腦袋已混沌成一團糊，還是倔強的堅持，他不要只躺著享受，他也想讓敬騰舒服。

蕭敬騰沒有說話，雙手覆滿的泡沫已被熱氣蒸發成了皂水，溜過兩人身上，像為二人掃上一層晶瑩剔透的玻璃膠膜。他困難的吞嚥口水，苦悶的說「你不用...」

好吧，雖然想喚大同放手，但如果他現下真的放手，自己可能會因那種得而復失心臟病發。

聽到了拒絕，方大同卻更意志堅定，深吸口氣，維持著垂頭的姿態，開始把指尖向上拉。

指頭從下至上沿著陽物中線磨蹭，雖然只是指面的紋理以微乎其微的力度摩擦，但光是似有若無的觸碰已讓蕭敬騰不得不蹙緊眉心，悶聲不響的哼了一聲「唔...」

方大同有點被嚇著想縮手，但看敬騰也不像被他弄得難受，所以大著膽子，用掌心抵在薄薄的表皮上，輕淺的移動。

蕭敬騰差點叫出聲音，那生澀的手勢讓他不能自制的挺起腰身，輕微前後搖擺，跟隨著身體內狂吼的本能去追逐更大的快感。可方大同的手再度停下來，在他於激情航道開始加速時，又被硬生生的煞停車掣。

方大同以眼角餘光悄悄瞄著他醺紅的臉，嘴角微勾起，他還是做得不賴嘛。

下秒，他鼓起勇氣把另一只手也伸下去，加大力度，想用兩手圍攏那頂部開始滲出濕意的器官，可是他太緊張了，一時力度控制不慎...

「大、大同!」蕭敬騰啊哈一聲彎起腰，盡量避開那緊迫人的力量!

「太...大力了嗎?」方大同呆滯掉，立即像投降般把雙手舉高，不知所措的問。

他緊張察看，甫望到那翹得老高的艷紅肉柱似乎沒有頹勢，又窘得紅了臉，移開視線。

「不要緊...」蕭敬騰吻他臉龐當作安慰，著急想撫平他愧疚的心情。

方大同不自覺咬著下唇，鼓不起勇氣再把手伸下去，胡亂掏弄一番。

如果不小心弄傷了敬騰怎麼辦?他怎會這麼粗魯?

方大同抿著薄唇鼓起腮，凝望蕭敬騰討好的、明亮得像火把的雙瞳一陣子，終於下了決定，雖然很羞怯、而且完全沒有技術含量可言，但只要能讓敬騰高興，他不介意用任何方法幫助他。

方大同用手臂輕抵開蕭敬騰壓迫的胸膛，然後轉過身子去。

「對不起，你要、要自己來...」

蕭敬騰像踏中地雷般呆在當場，他、他惹怒了大同嗎?為什麼甜蜜蜜的氣氛一下子又被撃潰了?

還迫得大同轉身不理會他，要他自己解決慾望?

蕭敬騰慌忙想把方大同的身子扳過來，瞭解發生了什麼事，可是方大同仍是雙手大張壓在洗手台上，一副慷慨就義的赴死模樣，死也不肯轉過臉。

「...像剛才那樣，就可以了...」方大同從鏡子看出蕭敬騰的無措，只好提醒。

這次身後人聽明白了，剛才發生的事不就是大同跟內褲奮戰，把他的慾火撩發得不可收拾，然後他忍不住於大同誘人的股溝間擺弄...

蕭敬騰臉上一片火辣辣，覺得喉嚨又開始乾涸得像龜裂，不禁拼命吞嚥口水。

大同渾身濕漉漉的，背上還留有未溶化的泡沫，雙手撐著石台，顫抖的沈下細腰，暗示性翹起渾圓小巧的臀部，性感的姿態在寬大鏡子中映得一覽無遺。

他看得入神，為了優雅如圖畫的邀請姿態停頓了數十秒，那副害羞得抖慄的身軀明白的寫著「請君入罋」，他無法移開視線了。

他知道自己一生都不會忘記這美妙的畫面。

此時，細細的抽氣聲又傳來，戀人受不了自己拋開矜持的情狀，被恥欲感像波浪般沖刷著整個人，指節用力得泛白，把臉緊貼在石面上，怯懦的開口「...你、你不要嗎?」

敬騰不想他淫蕩的把屁股翹高嗎?這樣很難看嗎?他怎麼會一時糊塗...

「想要得快瘋掉。」

蕭敬騰比平常唱歌更沙啞幾個音階的宣言傳來，讓方大同耳根徹底紅透。

下一剎，他感到自己的屁瓣被急燥的扳開。

那誘人的秘密花園毫無掩飾的露出來，像朵春日的小花般緊緻而粉嫩，因為緊張而不時收縮著，開開閤閤像孩童的小嘴般愛，蕭敬騰倒抽口氣，用指尖頑皮的戳一下，方大同立即把小穴的肌肉縮至最緊，驚喘一聲。

「別玩...」他已經緊張得快昏倒了，這男人還在玩，就不能給他個痛快嗎!?

蕭敬騰輕笑兩聲，含著他雪白耳垂，腰身一沈，硬如鐵棍子的陽物便長驅直入他的股間!

「啊哈!啊!」方大同被那突然進駐的熔岩嚇得驚叫，惹得蕭敬騰笑得更歡。

深陷在股溝的硬棒開始慢條斯理的動起來，那隆起的蕈頭不知是有意還是無心，每每在滑過他的小穴時總愛稍作停留，或是輕頂一下。

一開始被硬生生的肉體摩擦有些不適，蕭敬騰從兩人身體上掬起一掌泡沬塗在臀部，增加了潤滑度，讓那上下套弄的動作變得順利，漸漸地，硬挺前端的愛液也開始湧出，抽弄加入了有形的滋潤，愈發急速起來。

囊袋撞上股肉時發出「啵、啵」的撞擊聲、嘖嘖的水聲、敬騰的粗喘聲、壓在背部的心跳聲、自己的輕微尖喊聲，交織成令人欲死的交響曲，不斷在浴室中迴響。

「大同，你好棒...嗄、嗄」蕭敬騰那魅惑的聲音近距離吹進耳朵。

方大同感到疑惑，被壓著股間抽插應是沒特別感覺的。

但反覆摩擦而微腫張開的小穴，不可以長期處於收縮狀態，開始閤不攏，穴口敏銳的神經線於陽物表面摩弄時竟生出了微妙的感覺。

那種感覺很難形容，又酸又麻癢，帶點痛楚，卻又並非惹人討厭。

「大同、嗄...啊」蕭敬騰愈發粗啞的喘息高高低低的伴在耳旁，讓他渾身像點了火般難耐。

他從不知道只聽著一個人的聲音便能慾望高漲。

在意識到自己莫名其妙的升起慾火時，不只前面的器官抬頭了，後頭的穴口更癢得像有螞蟻在啃咬。

方大同懊惱的捏緊拳頭，身體開始配合起前後搖晃的節奏而扭動，那如潮水般湧入耳膜的聲音像直接敲開了慾望泉源，從小到大對聲音特別執著的他，竟會因為戀人的喘息而情不自禁。

他覺得自己變態得無地自容了，如果剛才敬騰說他的聲音好聽，那麼現在從他喉間傳來的更動聽一百倍啊，難道他都沒發現自己叫得多麼魅人的嗎?

方大同感到每聲輕哼都能讓自己背椎升起顫慄，後穴的感覺更強了，那種讓人想用手指去摳的酥麻又誘發了陽物的感覺，在惡性循環之下，渾身的感覺都被點燃起來。

蕭敬騰是最靠近他的人，貼身感覺到懷中人的身體變化。

他刻意加快摩擦的速度，果真聽到方大同驚喘後陣陣細微的哭腔碎叫，腰開始不自覺的配合著扭動，臀部放鬆開來沒有了剛才的緊張，最明顯是身前的陽物也勃起了。

「大同...你怎會那麼敏感吶?」蕭敬騰吻在他冒出點點汗水的背上。

方大同含著下唇，臉色如火，當然沒回答。

他不說敬騰也知道他之前二十六年過的是怎麼樣的禁慾生活。

所以今天身體劇烈的反應其實也嚇著了自己。

為了懲罰戀人的沈默，蕭敬騰本來扶著臀部的雙手向上游移，找尋到兩顆被冷落很久的蓓蕾，用指尖輕點，爾後上下撥弄。

「嘶.....」方大同尖喊著躲開，豈料他急忙一扭，緊俏的臀部便滑開、狠狠摩到蕭敬騰已經綻開的鈴口，讓他差點受不住刺激射出來。

想逗玩大同，結果玩到了自己，蕭敬騰弓著身子急喘，再把快撐到極限的肉棒重新陷入艷麗的股間，他才不想在大同外邊射出來呢...

「嗄嗄...啊...」蕭敬騰的擺腰頻率再加快，陽物像要撐破表皮般硬如熱鐵，在被摩得完全合不攏的穴口上下急擦，那想索求更多的微妙感覺愈發劇烈，讓方大同有種近乎快感的錯覺。

他配合的嘗試弓起身子讓蕭敬騰更舒服，身後人忽然緊緊的用雙手從後環抱他，像要兩人融為一體般緊，抱得他都生痛了。

蕭敬騰緊壓在他身上，用舌頭描上他的臉龐，方大同知道他想接吻，於是羞澀的扭過頭去，那靈活的舌頭便立即伸進來攪和自己的，吻得熱烈而激情。

下一刻，撞擊快至極限!

「啊啊!」貼在背椎的腹肌繃得更緊，蕭敬騰吼一聲，腰身向前猛挺!

隱忍已久的白液一股腦兒噴灑在他深幽的股間!

那稠濃的液體蜿蜒、淫靡的沿著他的大腿流下...

蕭敬騰抱著他喘氣，享受那釋放後的餘韻，感到無比的滿足。

雖然沒有進入，但那親暱的感覺卻仍然是美滿得叫人欲落淚。

方大同整個人攤軟趴倒在大理石台上喘氣休息，他的腰好酸痛，可是心靈卻像被誰塞滿了喜悅，忍不住微笑，他還是有成功的讓敬騰舒服一次啊。

雖然只是供獻了股溝，而且沒有什麼技巧可言...呃...想著也不禁心虛起來。

「大同、好棒。」蕭敬騰把軟綿綿的他翻轉過來，吻在髮際，稱讚。

方大同羞澀的閉上雙眼，覺得自己根本沒做過什麼，真的不值這一句讚美。

蕭敬騰在方大同閉著眼眸，仍在細細調整呼吸的時候，在纖細的腰間一個使力，讓他來不及吞下驚呼，便撐扶起來，扶坐在洗手台上。

方大同蹙起眉心，想挪動屁股又力不從心，只可以無力的任由蕭敬騰握著他兩邊腳踝。

在腳踝被左右分開時，他才意識到敬騰為什麼把他拱坐上半身高的台子上。

他大驚失色，幾近瘋狂的踢動著雙腿，逸著哭音慌張的要求「不、不要，別看、別看!!」

「敬騰!別這樣...」

天啊，敬騰就是要他兩腿像M字般大大張開，他怎麼能無所謂的任他觀賞那已經勃得發疼的下體和腫脹的穴口?他會直接死掉的。

蕭敬騰輕聲細語的安撫，繼續把雙腿拉開，「別動吶，會扭傷的。」

聽到會扭傷，方大同身體一僵，終於沒有劇烈反抗，而改用雙手推他肩膀，

「不要、我不要這樣。」好羞恥、好羞恥。

「噓...我只是看看有沒有受傷。」蕭敬騰繼續一點一點的擴大距離，沒有強行施力。

「受傷要塗藥哦。」傷了明天演唱會就會受阻礙了。

也許是他穩定人心的聲音起了效用，也許是今天立心豁出去了，方大同用雙手掩住臉，來個眼不見為淨，細白的腳踝沒有再掙扎，乖乖的任他拉到一覽無遺的姿態。

「都紅腫了，痛不痛?」蕭敬騰看得仔細，以溫柔的語氣問，疼惜的摸上如盛開花瓣的小穴，其上的皺摺已被操弄得張開，敏感的媚肉害羞的想收緊，卻又因為腫脹而縮不攏。

媚艷的穴口上流淌著點點白液，看起來好像是一張小嘴在吞嚥著他的菁華。

好可愛。蕭敬騰把這句放心中，怕說出來了，方大同會嚇得直接摔在地上。

「不痛...」方大同羞得聲音也快發不出來了，勉強回應。

他不痛，應該沒有受傷，快些檢查完畢吧。

意識到方大同無時無刻都想併攏雙腿，蕭敬騰輕笑搖頭，像哄孩子般說「還沒有。」

方大同倒抽口氣。不只是看看有沒有受傷嗎?

他的大腿被扳得更開，被赤裸裸的檢查著，小洞被浴室中流動的風拂得更癢了，忍不住自然的開閣...他知道敬騰一定看到這屈辱的畫面。

快放過他吧，快要因腦袋血液上湧而失去意識了。

然後，一股暖流灑上了他的股間，蓮蓬頭噴灑的溫水開始沖刷掉覆蓋上頭的精液。

對哦，是要清潔、很快就完成了，方大同在心中安慰自己。

下一秒，他才後悔自己放心太早了!因為蕭敬騰直接俯下頭，在蓮蓬頭的水柱還衝擊著後穴的狀態下，毫不扭怩的含上了他的陽具頂端!

「天啊、不啊啊啊啊...」一股觸電般劇烈得要命的感覺沿脊椎某一點瘋狂的上傳，像壞掉了的開關鈕，被長按在「開啟」那一端，不容忽視的快感如波浪源源送上!

方大同立即坐直身子，要往後退，避開那強烈得令人開始難受的感覺。這、這完全與剛才在床上被手套弄不同，濕熱的嘴毫無阻隔的吸吮，口腔絲絨般的觸感鮮明得叫人想逃開。

他拼命挪走屁股，也不管這動作是不是太丟人，就是不想在波潮般的春情中迷失。

這種強得連理智都要焚光的觸電快感，迫得他要尖叫!「啊、不啊啊啊...」

叫到後來他根本不記得自己有說什麼，或有沒有在求饒了。

屁股挪到最盡處，抵在被霧氣弄得一片迷朦的鏡子前，退無可退。

蕭敬騰等他後無退路，才順利的把整根含在嘴裡快速的上下套弄起來，方大同不死心的猛扭著腰，他就配合他的幅度來含吮，溫柔而固執的給予刺激，卻又霸道的不容逃避。

他根本不必問保守得要死的大同，明知他絕對不會答應口交，不如直接做出來讓他享受還快。

「不要啊嗯...啊」方大同不知自己一口一個不要，聽在蕭敬騰耳中全是甜膩的邀請。

因為蕭敬騰太瞭解這個口是心非的人了，於是更賣力的用舌頭捲彈著張開的鈴口，讓小孔抑制不了的流淌出更多蜜汁。

雖然自己也是第一次替人口交，毫無技巧可言，但大同似乎對最輕度的刺激都抵禦不來，所以只是簡單的上下含弄已夠讓他泣不成聲了。

「啊嗯、嗯...」方大同眼中急速凝集水氣，化成滾熱的淚珠在頰邊滾下，制止不了愈滑愈急。

原來，被這種...感覺迫到極限時，會忍不住落淚，喉嚨間的呻吟也壓不下來。

他整個人像被拉到繃緊的弓，肌肉紋理無一不是拉到最緊緻，來承受劇烈的疼愛。

驀地，蕭敬騰用舌面緊抵在張開泊泊滲出淚水的小孔上，

這突如其來的停頓讓方大同痛苦的喘著悶氣。

「嗄...嗄...」他被一股巨大的空虛所吞噬，那虛無感大得可怕。

方大同忽然被拋進這冷熱交加的境地，差點忍不住開口求饒，但是「求敬騰繼續」這種羞恥的事他做不出來，只可以屈辱的啜泣著，緊緊咬著下唇。

敬騰一向都對他很溫柔的啊...怎會...

蕭敬騰知道方大同有多難受，他只是想試試看...

指尖在股間向下溜去，順利的探在微開的小穴上，然後毫無預警的、緩緩用修長指尖搔刮皺摺。

果然，方大同反應更劇烈了，受著前後夾擊的他，快要崩潰，這次哭出了聲音...

「敬騰...嗚嗚、不...」他不要再承受多一秒了，身體上每個敏感點都在叫囂著釋放。

蕭敬騰把半個指節試探性的壓進去，拍尖因為大同流下的愛液潤滑而順利的滑入...

如花般紅潤的小穴不適應外來物，一直收縮想把不請自來的指頭擠走，但那種推擠反而像一種吃食、在貪婪的吸咬緊縛他的指頭，別有風情...

方大同卻不能再忍受這忽如其來的擴張，雙手試圖推開腿間的頭顱。

「不要了不要了，你走開...你走、開!」他受不了了，什麼也不要了!

他著急的踢動雙腿，充份的表達出自己的怒氣。

這樣逗著他很好玩嗎?明知道他已到臨界點了。

喔哦，大同發脾氣了，因為滿足不了慾火而發脾氣了。

蕭敬騰心中笑得快岔氣，忍不住覺得自己的戀人真是太可愛。

好啦好啦，不再逗他了。

下一秒，蕭敬騰鬆開抵著的唇齒，轉動埋在穴口的半個指節，雙唇一個夾含!

「啊啊啊呃!」前所未有的快感從兩個敏感位置同時間昇上來，方大同承受不來，於濕熱的口腔中檄械投降，噴灑出幾股濃郁的精液。

眼前一黑，弓得難受的身子終於失去支撐的力氣而攤軟...

* * *

再睜開眼的時候，方大同知道自己已換上悠閒服，被宜人的體溫所環抱著。

「醒了?」

蕭敬騰從後環抱的雙手摟得更緊，讓兩人緊貼得沒有一絲空隙，如兩只蝦米般彎著抱擁。

「嗯...」方大同用手揉揉眼睛，睡眼惺忪的想躲開刺眼的燈光。

「睜開眼吶，大同。」蕭敬騰哄著，不讓他繼續閉上雙目睡去。

方大同半夢半醒，怨懟的轉過身子，雙手緊揪著他胸前的踢恤領口，把臉埋在其上，爭取黑暗，繼續好眠。

他好睏，為什麼非得要醒來...

看這個一向理智冷靜、不給任何人添麻煩的大同，被自己寵得任性起來，開始無意識的撒賴，蕭敬騰便要溺愛的笑出來，但這次不可由著他睡啊...

「大同再繼續睡，我就要說出剛才在浴室的事囉。」

「剛才你高潮嘛，因為太舒服而昏過去...」

方大同皺眉，把臉抬起來，盡量睜大迷朦的雙眼，低喃「我醒了、醒了...」

這個人為什麼總是愛把難以啟齒的事描述得仔細，也迫著他聽。

「哦，醒了。」蕭敬騰吻在他光潔的額頭上，當作讚賞。

「看看上面。」他摟著方大同一起撐起身子半倚床頭而坐，單手向上不知拉扯什麼，讓方大同疑惑的看看他，繼而隨他視線看向天花板。

大床原本四邊垂下的床緯不知何時被束起來，在床正上方打成綁結，形成了一個薄紗般的兜子，上頭載著不知名的東西。

「下雨喲。」溫柔的描述拂進耳中比甜言蜜語還動聽、窩心。

蕭敬騰用力把繩結一拉，紗帳便解開來，艷麗如血的玫瑰花瓣向下紛紛灑落，灑了一場令人眼光繚亂的花雨，嫩紅於半空中起飛舞，在眼前展開如畫美景...

方大同側臉貼在蕭敬騰的肩窩上，仰起臉瞪大眼睛，不想錯過這瞬間即逝的玫麗時刻，薄唇微張的欣賞這精心策劃的花雨，好美。

方大同在看著花雨，蕭敬騰在看他，兩人的眼晴都找到了世上最美的風景。

待柔軟的花瓣都不再飛舞，安靜的躺在床鋪、身邊時，方大同才拈起一片，感動的回看急著邀功的蕭敬騰，原來的微笑因為他一臉迫不及待而變成噴笑「哈哈、哈哈...」

放心，我是一定會喜歡的呀。

「笑什麼啊?」蕭敬騰忍不住親他軟軟的臉頰，像一輩子也親不夠。

「好美，謝謝你。」像魔術般奇幻，而且這次變得很成功沒有出搥。

想不到那一百還不知是九九朵的玫瑰可以轉化成這場花雨，妙用無窮。

「嗯嗯，不謝。」蕭敬騰微笑，接受了這句讚美，不枉他準備得滿頭大汗。

「我年底的演唱會你會來嗎?」對了，他記緊要問這件事。

方大同雙瞳轉來轉去，就是給不出個肯定答案，又怕猶豫不決會讓敬騰誤會，最後還是照實說了

「不知道有沒有工作，我是很想來...」

「如果你來不了，我手機會開著，唱給你聽。」

蕭敬騰堅定的凝視他，像是在告訴他不是說笑喔，是說真的。

方大同語窒了，為什麼這個人總能令他感動如斯?

鼻尖莫名酸澀，只能點點頭，那晚手機一定要充夠電才可以了。

雖然很感動，

但當蕭敬騰在第二天的演唱會擔任嘉賓，把浪漫的「手機宣言」跟全場的歌迷無私分享時，方大同還是嚇得拿不穩米高峰，差點把它摔地上。

(完)

**Author's Note:**

> 完、竟然完得了!?(驚)  
> 下次一定要深思熟慮才開篇，不然折磨自己之餘也折騰了大家XDD  
> 不要問我為什麼最後也沒「進入」，請去追討引發這篇番外的米米和HSS吧(指)  
> 是她．們要我寫10/10的嘛，是吧?如果是11/10多好，JAM一定吃得到嘛。  
> 還是留在正篇才真正吃掉吧，哈哈(飄走)  
> 主角玫瑰姐姐最後還是有出場(拇指)我差點就忘記了XDD


End file.
